Fan:Every Dog Has His Day
Every Dog Has His Day is the seventh episode of Digimon Zeo. This content is used from the Power Rangers wiki. Sypnosis This episode starts with the DigiDestined riding the new Zeo DigiJet-Cycles created by Nicky & Kokuwamon. After they check out fine the DigiDestined do another lap around the lake before going to the Youth Center. Mia introduces her finished civics project to Lt. Yuuji, Kemuri, Tokyo's first specially trained rescue dog. Mia explains that Kemuri has been trained to detect fire & many other dangers from miles around, which is attributed to his keen canine senses-- Lt. Yuuji notes that the dog is better trained than most of his recruits, referring to Brick & Stick. At the same time this is going on, King Drasil's lackey, Datamon, finds an untapped pocket of molten lava just outside Tokyo. King Drasil realizes this could be used to destroy the DigiDestined, & summons Digmon to unleash the lava. Back at the Juice Bar Lt. Yuuji thanks Mia for her work & designates Kemuri as the new Sergeant in the Tokyo Search & Rescue Unit. Mia reveals she used to help the Police Department in training stray dogs, which explains her knack for it. Brick & Stick realize they are now outranked by a dog, & for their first assignment, they must give Kemuri a bath. Once the Hagurumon are done digging into the Lava pocket, Digmon throws one of his bombs into the opening starting a chain reaction. Kemuri catches the scent, & despite Brick & Stick's best efforts escapes toward the smell. Lt. Yuuji is angered by Brick & Stick for losing the new sergeant, & begin to search for him; Mia decides to help out as well. While searching, Mia sees Hagurumon in the forest & follows them secretly into Digmon's cave. She summons her Digimon, KnightChessmon, & gets onto her DigiJet-Cycle so as to find Kemuri quickly before telling it to the others. Unfortunately upon her escape, Digmon fires multiple blasts knocking her off the DigiJet-Cycle & subsequently forcing KnightChessmon back in Mia's digivice & twisting her ankle. Mia runs while the Hagurumon give chase, but her attempts to contact Seraphimon fail since the CCC was damaged in the fall. A Hagurumon sees her, knocks away her digivice, & she is almost captured until Kemuri scares them up a tree. King Drasil allows Mia to escape since Digmon's digging took higher priority, & since Mia is injured she straps her digivice to Kemuri's collar, sending him to warn the others at the Youth Center. Back at the Youth Center, Alex is lifting weights while Nicky & Cody spot him. Surprised to see Mia's digivice with the broken CCC the guys realize she is in trouble, but before Kemuri can lead them to her Brick & Stick take him back to Police Headquarters. Alex & Cody ride their DigiJet Cyckles while Nicky travels back to the Digi-Chamber to contact Laura & Liam. Nicky tells Alex that the readings show Mia's last whereabouts near the cave outside Tokyo. Brick & Stick lose Kemuri again & must relocate him. Meanwhile, the DigiDestined find the Pink Zeo DigiJet Cycle & call for her. Kemuri attempts to take the fallen digivice back to Mia, & Digmon tells Kapurimon that by nightfall, Tokyo will be toast. Hearing Mia's voice, the Hagurumon are sent to capture her again but are unable to stop Mia from regaining her digivice; now somewhat healed, she summons KnightChessmon & fends off the onslaught of Hagurumon, eventually taking on Digmon himself. Initially having the upperhand she is almost defeated when her sprained ankle reacts to all the fighting. Digmon asks her to give in but she replies by using KnightChessmon's Gallop Whole, & almost finishes him with her Pink DigiDisk until Digmon retaliates. Luckily Alex fires his laser pistol at Digmon before he can finish her, & the combined DigiDestined overwhelms him. Digmon grows to an enormous size forcing the DigiDestined to use ZeoOmnimon. They use Zeo I Battle Helmet to blast Digmon who retaliates with a similar laser attack. ZeoOmnimon shifts to Warrior Mode & cuts off both Digmon's ears, easily destroying him with ZeoOmnimon's Saber afterward. Kaurimon places the blame of Digmon's defeat on Datamon, deflecting his father's wrath to him instead. Seraphimon & Kokuwamon congratulate the DigiDestined, & reveal that in defeating the Digimon, the cave of lava was effectively sealed up. Lt. Yuuji is happy that Kemuri could help the DigiDestined but laments that he can't find his lunch. Brick & Stick enter & Kemuri sniffs Brick's pocket, revealing Lt. Yuuji's stolen sandwich. As punishment the two recruits are sent to clean every trashcan between the Youth Center & City Hall; Laura remarks that with recruits like those two, Kemuri might even become Chief of Police.